Bath Time Delights
by vermilion aura
Summary: A relaxing bath turns into a sweet and tender moment. Alyn CrawfordxMain Character


**Author's Notes:** A certain side story I read in _Midnight Cinderella_ inspired me to write this little piece. Enjoy!

* * *

A small yelp tore from her lips as she slipped one foot into the vast, porcelain tub before her, the water's lukewarm temperature shooting up the expanse of her leg. Slipping her other foot in, Lila slowly lowered herself into the tub, her slender body slowly adapting to the warmth. The numerous roses floating in the water moved with the ripples, their aroma flooding both her nostrils and the perimeter of the bathroom.

Once submerged in up to her neck, Lila allowed herself to relax, leaning back against the slope. The water slowly eased her tense muscles, loosening the knots that formed earlier in the day. Having done a lot of walking and standing with little time to sit in between, every part of her body was worn out. It also didn't help that she wasn't accustomed to the new heels that were chosen for her, and the pain that formed in her feet shot straight up throughout her body.

She wasn't in the water for even five minutes when she heard the door creak. Turning in the direction of the door, Lila wondered if it was one of her maids checking up on her, and when the door swung open all the way, she saw that it wasn't a maid, but her lover, Alyn Crawford.

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks and she felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of him. Her shyness kicking in, she hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to cover her exposed self. When he took notice of her, a small smirk formed on his lips.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The heat in her cheeks intensified.

"What are you doing here, Alyn?"

He slowly shut the door behind him.

"I heard you were feeling worn out. So, I thought I'd come and do what I can to put you at ease."

He went over to the tub and sat down on the edge.

"You couldn't wait until I was done with my bath?"

The smirk on his lips widened.

"It's not every day I get to see you bare, dripping wet and looking sexy as a result."

Lila's jaw dropped in shock at his words, which only added to his growing smirk.

"Anyways, considering I've been training and taking care of the horses for my whole day, I also need a bath. So, I'm going to join you."

"Wait, what?!"

She barely had enough time to react when Alyn proceeded to strip out of his clothing. Finding herself frozen in place, Lila could only watch as he stripped all the way down to his birthday suit, her grey eyes tracing every last detail of his muscular physique. With his clothing stripped, he stepped into the tub, sitting across from her.

"You know you don't need to be curled up in the corner. Come on over here, Lila."

When he held his arms out, Lila didn't hesitate to dive straight into them.

"Seems like someone is excited."

"Maybe so."

She scooped a little water in her hands and splashed the warm liquid in his face, causing him to flinch in response.

"Silly girl."

He then grabbed the nearby washcloth and dipped the fabric in the water before proceeding to wash her back with it.

"Oh!"

He wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place as he washed her.

"Stay still. I won't be able to wash you if you squirm."

Taking a deep breath, Lila let herself relax in his hold, resting her head against his shoulder. With him washing her, she proceeded to wash his chest using her hands, and she heard a small moan escaping his lips.

"That feels really good, Lila."

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips; she always liked it when she was able to please him, and considering he always pleased her whenever he got a chance, it was only fair that she got to return the favor.

"Hey."

His throaty whisper near her ear made her heart leap in her chest, and she felt his hand cup her chin, bringing her face up to his eye level. The next thing she knew, he sealed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Alyn?"

She was cut off when he pressed his lips against her neck, showering her throat with numerous little kisses and causing a moan to escape her lips. On impulse, she tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck, and he continued kissing her throat.

"It's going to be a long night tonight, Lila."

"Bring it on. I just want to be lost in you tonight, Alyn."

With that, the young captain of the Royal Knights continued showering her with kisses.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm still in the process of attempting to plot out _Guarded Heart_ and _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , and I'm also debating on which one I should post first when I do finally put everything together. I would like to hear from you guys what you all think, and I can go from there. Hope you guys enjoyed this piece, and check back!


End file.
